Backtrack
by OceanEyesGoddess
Summary: So, we all know Eli has a dark past. But what if it was darker? When his old friend Nisha Harazan comes back from the US,what will Eli do when he finds out she knows everything and has her own dark secret...Lots of Covert Affairs! Please review! Eli/OC
1. Dude is that? yes it is Shit!

____

A/N Ok, so I have offically became obsessed with Munro Chambers-Eli- of Degrassi. He's hot and I love me some goth guys;)) So I have decided to make Eli's past come back to haunt him. And no, not Julia. Someone else very close to him that is very much alive...and there is lots of Covert Affairs mixed in but its not a crossover. This is set the day of the Romeo and Juliet kiss thing. Alright, on with the show. Cue playlist! And review or I will have Damon turn Eli into a vampire and bite you! MWAHAHAHA!;) Oh, and I don't own Degrassi!

_**Heavy in your arms-**Florence+ The Machine  
**Ghost-**Fefe Dobson  
**Stood Up-**A Fine Frenzy**  
My Chick Bad-**__Ludicris ft. Nicki Minaj_

* * *

Chapter 1: Dude is that...yes it is. Shit!

**Eli's POV**

_She smiled over at me from the other side of Morty, bright blue eyes gleaming in the sun. I didn't get why but she had this knack for making eveything light up. The way she just looked at the bad things in the world and said, "Ahh, fuck it. Most of this stuff isn't worth my time," in her soft Russian accent made things seem so much brighter. I grinned at her.  
"You know, for a girl, you rock at fixing cars," I said sarcastically but the complement was sincere.  
She brushed a piece of long brown hair from her face and put her hands on her hips. "And for a boy, you suck a lot at fixing cars. I'll have to teach you my skills. But it'll take a while-"_

I was startled back into realality by Claire waving a hand in my face saying, "Eli, you in there? Helloooooo?"

With a shake of my head I gave her and Adam a cocky smile. "Just taking a stroll down memory lane. Not a pleasent one either."

They nodded mutely, forgetting about my little drift. Or well, Claire did. Adam pulled out his cell phone and began typing like a mad man. His fingers moved fast. _Haha, Fast and the Fierce. Adam would be just as goo an actor as Bruce Willis_, I thought and chuckled to myself. Then my pocket vibrated, saying I had a new text.

_u _wanna_ tell me wat da space out waz 4 dude_?- Adam

I scowled and typed back_, i will in math. i dnt want claire to know bout it yet._

Adam nodded and we said farewell to Claire as she headed towards her advanced 10th grade math class with Ali Bendarai, chattering excitedly with her best and Adam headed towards our 11th grade math class in cofortable silence. Lately, both Julia and Nisha**(A/N it's pronouced ne-sha) **had been visiting me in my daydreams and dreams. It made me think something was going on. This had only happened once before, when Nisha left and didn't tell me. Honestly, it still haunts me to this day and I will take the last words I said to her to my grave-_"I don't care if you leave."_

Mr. Simson came into the class just as Adam and I sat down, saying Mr. Armstrong would be about 20 cminutes late due to Drew Torres being hazed this morning and that we were to study till he came Simson left, Adam turned to me and raise an eyebrow. I sighed deeply.

"Dude," he asked me, "what was that this morning? You had this smilely look on your face and it took us like 2 minutes to get you out of it."

_I trust Adam. He won't tell Claire or anyone._ I looked him in the eyes and said in a gust, "I had a daydream about someone I never told you about. Someone I think is back."

His expression turned concerned. "Eli, who is it? Is it another chick? Someone that was like Julia to you?"

"Her name was Nisha Harazan," I stated softly so only he could hear," Julia, her and I have been best friends since we were like...6 years old. She was...amazing. She was kind and beautiful and was a guru at cars. taught me everything I know and we fixed up Morty together. And...the last thing I ever said to her before she disappeared a year and a half ago was, _'I don't care if you leave.' _I haven't heard from her since but I do still visit her cool older sister, Malia. She was the one that has been taking care of Nisha since she was 8 when their parents died. She won't say where Nisha went or why she left but she does knowand it has pissed me off for years."

Adam stared at me wide eyed. This was obviously a lot for him to take in. It would be more fore Claire because I'd tell her everything in one big pile. He tapped his chin and said calmly, "All right, so you have two ghosts following you?"

I smiled and said sarcastically. "Yeah don't they freak you out?"

* * *

**Claire's POV**

Ali chatted in my ear until I thought my ears would bleed. She went on and on as I thought about Eli, pretending to listen. Something was up with him. Something bad and I knew that it was something from his past he'd rather not face.

All the sudden a tall, skinny(but not anerexic) girl with flawless tan skin and waist length brown hair walked into the room, saying in a Russian accent, "Principal Simson needs any one who saw Drew Torres get hazed to the office. I'm not sure why but he decided it was best to send a newbie no one can get pissed at."

Everyone snickered and all the boys whispered about how hot she was and how they hoped to get with her. Hearing their coments, she glared at them with her stunning blue eyes and they all shut up.

Mrs. Nelson smiled affectionatly to the girl and said, "Thank you, dear. Do you need help to your next class?"

The girl returned the smile softly and shook her head before walking out, hair swishing a little. I turned to Ali and asked, "who was that?"

Ali looked over at me and smiled coyly. "I don't know but I think we're going to just have to become besties with her. She seems cool."

I laughed softly before returning to my work.

* * *

**Nisha's POV**

This school is so wierd! Just on my first day, I get sent around to tell all the 10th grade teahcers to send their students to the office if they saw Drew be hazed or if they saw the after math. I thought I'd never say this, but, I missed Lagley Virginia. Don't get me wrong; I love Toranto. It's my birth place and I spent a vast majority of my life in the Degrassi area. I had met all my friends here and I wished I hadn't left. That way the CIA wouldn't have found out I was a briliant hacker.

I stopped by the last class I was to do and walked right in. The teacher, Ms. Harison, who also had taught at my old school here, smiled brightly when I came into the room.

"Nisha Harazan! What in the world are you doing back in Toranto," she asked excitedly as whispers filled the room upon my arrival.

I smiled sweetly and said, "Missed home. The USA is so not fun. But I do have a message to deliver. Mr. Simson wants everyone who saw Drew being hazed or saw the after math of it in his office ASAP."

She nodded and said, "OK, dear. Class if any of you saw being hazed or saw him afterwords, follow Nisha to the office now."

A bunch of people, mostly guys, followed me out of the room like lost puppies. A shaggy dirty-blonde haired, tall, skinny guy came up to me and stuck out his hand sideways at me as we walked. "I'm KC Guthrie. Nice to meet you."

I shook his warm hand with my cold one. "Nisha Harazan. I just transfered back to Toranto from Langley Virginia."

He raised an eyebrow. "So, you've lived here before?"

I nodded, thinking of Julia and...Eli. My chest hurt a little at the sound of his name. He had said he didn't care if I left. that it wouldn't matter. That he had Julia. But, now, Julia was dead and I didn't knwo what Eli would do. But I smiled softly up at KC. "I went to school a little ways away at a swanky public school a little closer to the next town. But I was born here."

He bit his lip and asked, "Do you know anyone here?"

I held out my hand and tilted it back and forth in a so-so motion. "Kind of. I know one guy but I'm pretty sure you don't know him. He went to my old school and I haven't heard from him in a year and a half."

KC smiled. "Try me."

"His name is Elijah Goldsworthy. Goes by Eli," I stated and walked into the office, not caring about his answer.

* * *

**Eli's POV**

The bell for second period was like a fire alarm. I had been in my own litle dream world from the minute Armstrong started talking to the minute the bell rang. I picked up my bag and walked with Adam out the door, meeting Claire outside the room. She smiled at me and I gave her a weak smile. Obviously she knew I was hiding something but wasn't going to pry. And I was greatful for that, because I would tell her my past; in time.

We walked into Ms. Dawes class just as the bell rung and Claire, Adam and I sat in our usual seats. Claire was behind me and Adam next to me, who was silently mouthing me,_ somethings up. is waiting for something._ It was true. She sat at her desk, glancing at the door.

Just then a skinny stomached, long legged girl with tan flawless skin, deep brown hair that swished around her waist, and a super pretty face with glowinf blue eyes to match came in the room. Something was familiar about her. She pushed at the strap of her black messenger bag up her blue t-shirt covered shoulder and then she finally spoke.

"Sorry Ms. Dawes that I'm late," the pretty girl said in a soft Russian accent, "I couldn't find the room. First day and I was running rounds for Simson."

Ms. Dawes gave her a knowing smile. "It's all right, Ms. Harazan. Why don't you take the seat next to Eli," she said and stood next to the girl before continuing. "Class, this is Nisha Harazan. She has transfered back to Toranto from...was it Virginia?"

My head snapped up and my eyes met Nisha's. It was definately her, by the way she met my gaze and then quickly dropped it. Adam tapped my shoulder and whispered, "Dude, is that...?"

I shuddered and glared at the floor. "Yes it is. Shit, I'm screwed," I whispered back feircly before looking back at Nisha.

"Eli, why don't you stand-" Ms. Dawes started but Nisha inturupted her.

"I know who Eli is already, Ms. Dawes," she said bleakly and walked over to her seat to the right of me.

I looked over at her and smiled when I saw she still had the turqouise braclet I gave her a few years back and was fiddling with it. She looked over at me with anger in her eyes and I whispered, "Hey, NiNi."

* * *

Yay! First chapters done! Hope you liked it! Please review;) Their buckets full of happiness!  
~Bree


	2. Go die in a hole, Eli

A/N Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the alerts/favs/and reviews! You all deserve your own Eli's. I posted a picture of what Nisha looks like on my page. Go check it out and review;) They make me happy!

* * *

**Previously~ **_"I had a daydream about someone I never told you about. Someone I think is back."  
__"Eli, who is it? Is it another chick? Someone that was like Julia to you?"  
__"Her name was Nisha Harazan," I stated softly so only he could hear," Julia, her and I have been best friends since we were like...6 years old. She was...amazing. She was kind and beautiful and was a guru at cars. taught me everything I know and we fixed up Morty together. And...the last thing I ever said to her before she disappeared a year and a half ago was, 'I don't care if you leave.' I haven't heard from her since_

_I wished I hadn't left. That way the CIA wouldn't have found out I was a briliant hacker. _  
_I stopped by the last class I was to do and walked right in. The teacher, Ms. Harison, who also had taught at my old school here, smiled brightly when I came into the room._  
_"Nisha Harazan! What in the world are you doing back in Toranto," she asked excitedly as whispers filled the room upon my arrival._  
_I smiled sweetly and said, "Missed home. The USA is sonot fun. But I do have a message to deliver. Mr. Simson wants everyone who saw Drew being hazed or saw the after math of it in his office ASAP."_  
_She nodded and said, "OK, dear. Class if any of you saw being hazed or saw him afterwords, follow Nisha to the office now."_  
_A shaggy dirty-blonde haired, tall, skinny guy came up to me and stuck out his hand sideways at me as we walked. "I'm KC Guthrie. Nice to meet you."_  
_I shook his warm hand with my cold one. "Nisha Harazan. I just transfered back to Toranto from Langley Virginia."_  
_He bit his lip and asked, "Do you know anyone here?"_  
_"Kind of. I know one guy but I'm pretty sure you don't know him. He went to my old school and I haven't heard from him in a year and a half."_  
_KC smiled. "Try me."_  
_"His name is Elijah Goldsworthy. Goes by Eli," I stated and walked into the office, not caring about his answer._

_"Class, this is Nisha Harazan. She has transfered back to Toranto from...was it Virginia?"  
__My head snapped up and my eyes met Nisha's. It was definately her, by the way she met my gaze and then quickly dropped it. Adam tapped my shoulder and whispered, "Dude, is that...?"_  
_I shuddered and glared at the floor. "Yes it is. Shit, I'm screwed," I whispered back feircly before looking back at Nisha._  
_"Eli, why don't you stand-" Ms. Dawes started but Nisha inturupted her._  
_"I know who Eli is already, Ms. Dawes," she said bleakly and walked over to her seat to the right of me._  
_I looked over at her and smiled when I saw she still had the turqouise braclet I gave her a few years back and was fiddling with it. She looked over at me with anger in her eyes and I whispered, "Hey, NiNi."_

* * *

**Chapter 2**: Go crawl in a hole, Eli

**Nisha's POV**

I tried so hard not to look at Eli. I felt sadness pouring off him from next to me. Malia said he had been pumping her for information, trying desperatly to find me. She didn't crack and held her cover saying that she had no clue where I went. Gosh, he was so...urgh! I just wanted to hug him because he kept giving me doe eyes and gutting his full lower lip out. He was no fair.

smiled brightly at the class. "This week, you will be doing film projects based on Shakespeare writings. I have assigned groups of 4 to a play. You must have these completed by Friday. The groups are on the board. Good luck," she said sweetly and sat down as kids stampeded to the board.

I got up with a huff, ignoring Eli's, "NiNi, come on. Don't be like this," and checked my group.

_**Romeo and Juliet**  
Nisha Harazan  
Adam Torres  
Claire Edwards  
_I gulped when I saw the last name  
_Elijah Goldsworthy_

I face palmed myself, groaning when I hit myself too hard. Seriously, I was stuck with Eli! Was Ms. Dawes trying to kill me? I walked slowly back to my desk and leaned on it as Elia and his auburn haired guy friend- presumably Adam- and a petite brown haired girl that looked friendly- Claire. They walked up to me; Claire smiling, Eli looking worried, and Adam giving Eli a _holy shit your screwed dude _look.

When they got to my desk I grinned lightly at Claire and Adam and said, "Hey, I'm Nisha," and then gave Eli a _don't start this now, please _look. He smiled lightly and I closed my eyes briefly, just to not have to look at him. Claire's voice made my eyes pop open.

"Nisha, are you all right," she asked sweetly.

I nodded and motioned towards the door as my phoone went off. Ms. Dawes gave us pemission to go outside in the garden if we were going to film, but one of us had to leave our cell phone number with her for safety. I flipped open my phone to hear a very angry August Anderson.

"Nisha Adraea Harazan, where the hell are you," he shouted into my phone, low cockky voice angry.

I growled. "Not in the country, Auggie. And I'm in school. I can't talk to you at the moment," I sneered.

Claire, Eli, and Adam's head turned back to look at me, concern in their eyes. "NiNi, is everything OK," Eli asked softly.

I grimaced at Eli as Auggie said, "Your back in Toranto. I know it. Annie and I will come and get you."

"NO! You will do no such thing, August. I am not yours to protect. I'n not Annie's either. Just... I'll be home in a few weeks, OK? You and Joan and Aurthur and Annie can punish me then," I said abruptly and slapped my phne shut.

They all looked at me and I pushed past them to the outside garden.

* * *

**Eli's POV**

God, she hates me. Like literally, wants me to crawl in a hole and die, hates seemed to have the hots for her and I wanted to punch him in the jaw. Nisha was my best friend. My... first crush, I guess you could call it. And no one would stand in the way of us being as close as we were before. Claire tapped my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Why are calling her 'NiNi'?"

I looked down at her, eyes blank. "I'll tell you outside."

We walked into the garden, ready to film. We had our film camara and pros and scripts and such. The only thing we had unestablished, were roles. NiNi sat far away from me, leaning against an oak tree as she talked in her sweet Russian voice. "So, who plays what?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'll be Romeo. You two will have to duke it out to see which one will be my lover," I said sarcastically and wagged my eyebrows.

Adam chose the worst time to pipe up. "I choose Nisha."

Nisha's head snapped up and she scowled a him. "No, Adam. You know damn well I'm not OK with that," she said, voice holding a threat.

Claire looked at all three of us, her voice stuttering as she said, "Someone wanna tell me what the hell is going on?"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! cliffy! How do you think Claire will take it? Will Nisha and Eli ever be friends again? Does Adam have a crush on our dark haired beauty? You'll just have to tune in next time to find out;) Now, ya see that review button down below? I'm begging you to click it! Please!~ Bree;)


End file.
